Revelations
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: What if Amy were not going to marry Rory? A conversation with the Doctor.


Revelations by ACM a.k.a. Annie May

"Doctor, there's something we need to talk about."

The Doctor kept on ranting about his Venusian martial arts instructor as if he hadn't heard her, then suddenly stopped mid-sentence ("but only on Thursdays if I asked nicely and") as he saw the earnest look on her face.

"Right, sorry. Go on."

Satisfied that he was paying attention, Amy nervously continued.

"Well, you know how I said I needed to be back..." She paused, realizing it was absurd to use the word "tommorow" with a time traveller, but unable to think of another way to put it. She made air quotes with her fingers as she said "Tomorrow."

The Doctor walked toward her, smirking, "Oh yes, for," making air quotes, "stuff."

Amy gave him a mock glare. "Yes, well, I think I ought to tell you that stuff..." She turned away, ran a hand through her hair and said, rather too quickly, "is actually my wedding to Jeff!"  
She giggled nervously, although somewhat relieved just to have said it. She dared to turn around and saw the Doctor gaping at her, as she had expected. A full minute seemed to pass before his expression turned incredulous.

"To Jeff?" he exclaimed. "I mean I knew you were getting married, but to Jeff?"

Now Amy was equally shocked. "You knew? All this time you knew?" she shrieked.

"I mean, naturally I thought it would be Rory," said the Doctor, again as though oblivious to her, "I mean he just seemed so nice. Bit dull, I suppose, unfortunate haircut, but still-"

The Doctor was cut off by Amy, suddenly inches from his face, forcing him back against the console.

"You knew!" she yelled. "You knew and you still picked me up. Why did you do that? Why did you take me away?"

The Doctor opened his eyes wide and said quietly, "Because you wanted me to."

"What?" Amy looked confused for a moment then backed off slightly, pointing at him. "No," she said shakily, then more confidently, "No. What I wanted was to finally just have a normal life, stop looking to the stars, stop waiting."

The last word sounded pleading and the Doctor felt immensely guilty, though he wouldn't show it.

"But you just had to show up, too late, once again, just in time to ruin my life."

"Because you wanted me to!" the Doctor was shouting now, striding toward her in one of his agitated states. "Admit it! On some level, for some reason, some part of you didn't want to get married tomorrow. Otherwise you wouldn't have come with me, would you? That's why I'm here and that's why you're here," he finished, coming nearly as close to her face as she had to his.

Amy furrowed her brow. She wanted to disagree with him, but she knew he was right. Excepting one thing.

"What do you mean, because I wanted you to turn up? If I could just wish for you and you'd appear, then you would have come to get me fourteen years ago."

"But you didn't _need_ me then, not really. You were a tough little girl, practically raising yourself, and you've grown up just fine. So far it seems like I only show up when you need me, so when you were scared of the crack in your wall, I was there, and when Prisoner Zero came out, I was there, and you can say that he only got out because I showed you how to find him but you were probably always going to find him on that day, funny thing about time, that. The point is, the TARDIS is alive, Amy, She knows where I need to be and when I need to be there and she takes me there no matter what I have to say about it. So whenever you need saving, whether it's from a monster or a marriage, apparently I'm going to turn up!"

Amy's head was spinning as it often did when the Doctor spoke like this. She sat down on the floor. After a moment the Doctor sat down next to her. 

"How did you know?"

The Doctor looked sheepish, "I showed up a few hours early, saw you around the village, noticed the ring. Ow!"

The Doctor whinced as Amy punched him in the arm.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"What?"

"Not even say hello to me! What, do you like to spy on people, just watching your friends live their lives without letting on that you're nearby?"

Yes, he did have a rather bad habit of doing that, the Doctor thought, and Amy had a bad habit of summing him up in a few words.

"Anyway, when I saw the ring I wasn't sure you'd want to come with me."

"And you figured I'd be more agreeable to an interplanetary journey in the middle of the night?"

She smiled, finally.

The Doctor grinned.

"I just needed a little time to think about it. But seriously, why Jeff?"

Amy's smile faded.

"Well Doctor, I don't know if you've been following, but the economy hasn't been too fantastic lately, and, thanks to your connections, Jeff has been doing rather well for himself and so..."

The Doctor looked disgusted. "It's for money! Amelia Pond! Amelia Pond is marrying for money? Honestly!"

Amy was incensed.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to be a kissogram 'til I'm 80. Excuse me if I didn't realize you were going to turn up and make everything right again. Next time send me a schedule!"

The Doctor realized he had crossed a line.

"Sorry, sorry. I just feel a bit bad for Rory..."

"Look, can we not talk about Rory? Or Jeff for that matter. Since you agreed to spirit me away through time and space, you don't get to talk about my normal life. You're supposed to be saving me from all that, right?"

"You brought it up," the Doctor teased, jumping to his feet. "Now, where to?" He resumed his incoherent rambling and ran around the console, flicking switches and pulling levers in his usual haphazard fashion.

_And I will do. As long as you want me to, Amy, I will save you from a normal life._


End file.
